Blood Brings Forth Sorrow in This Shattered World
by BizarreDachshund
Summary: A Blood mage from a strange world is reincarnated into the life of Cerys Cardinale, and he isn't too pleased about losing his only favorite magic to an arrogant goddess. He must now attempt to live in a world filled with girls who're five times stronger than normal, criminals who are vastly interested in his skills, and a persistent headmaster who is overly cautious!


Blood Brings Forth Sorrow

**Author Note Thing: Hi, I am BizzareDachshund! This is my first story, as well as my first time doing all of this. I am in your care! **

So, this was it? My final moments are to witness my hag of a mother and a little teenage girl defeat me? I scoffed to even think of such a humiliating way to die. But, it doesn't matter anymore. I was nothing more than a pawn to a little game, and I knew that I'd be tossed away the moment I was deemed useless. That's what had been done with all of the other Shadow Blade members. Oh Well, it will be interesting to see what the Great Afterlife holds for me.

Oh, where are my manners? My title was once known as The Collector, a man who prided himself on collecting various magic and sorcery branches via extracting the blood from said victims and storing them in vials. My real name is Rhys Asdora, a renowned child prodigy trained by Esna's finest mage: Ratha Asdora, my mother. She taught me basic magic and I began my path to becoming a master mage in various arts.

**A strange light wrapped around Rhys and began sinking him in the endless dark abyss he was in.**

Finally! Let's see if what those damned priests of Eveline speak of paradise exists.

**Then, Rhys saw it; white light in the distance, like it was a tunnel of sorts. However, something was off. He was hurled at great speeds towards a throne made out of pure glass. **

"A throne? What witchery is this?" Rhys demanded.

All around him, he was situated within a vast lake, and he was apparently standing on the white water's surface like a floor. Below he saw a swirl of moving creatures, people, and anything in between.

A soul well? He had thought those had been destroyed back in the Dread Era… What on Iodos is happening?

"**Ah, the child prodigy finally arrives at my feet, how befitting for an arrogant fool like yourself to be defeated by a mere child. One that only knows apprentice-level magic no less. How **_**unfortunate~**_" A voice mocked and giggled from behind him. He turned to find the throne once more, only this time, a woman of indefinable beauty sat upon it. Her face appeared to have no blemishes or marks whatsoever. Like it was molded from clay and given perfect shape. Blue eyes that possessed no irises or sclera stared at him as if he were an ant.

Gold robes wrapped around her voluptuous figure and it hugged very tightly against her bosom. Ashen locks of long hair flowed down to her waist. The only thing that wasn't goddess-like of this creature was the smug smile it had. Rhys despised that.

"I suppose you must be The great Goddess Eveline that I've heard so much about as her priests spat about how glorious and beautiful she is? If so, then I'd say that is a big lie."

The woman frowned and glared at Rhys who continued to speak, "For you see, Celes, an Ision of Fate regaled me of how she was murdered some five centuries or so ago."

After seeing her disdain, Rhys smirked, "Heh. So you're alive huh? I'd never believed to witness an actual deity in person, even after all that I've done. Tell me, oh weak and-" He was silenced as she used some sort of spell to ensnare him in an invisible grasp. That grasp wrapped around his heart and tightened its grip.

"**I detest my creations to slander me in person."** She huffed before gazing those ocean-like eyes down onto the resisting mortal, "**You are strong enough to withstand my all-piercing grasp? Fascinating."** Eveline studied Rhys' figure as she telekinetically dragged him to her throne; he tried squirming but it had no effect.

Eveline brought him up to face-level and he stared into her empty and cold-piercing eyes. She scowled as she placed her hand onto his chest. It slowly sank in like ooze. As if she were melting into his body.

"W-what are you doing?! I… Can't move…" Rhys struggled against her iron grip.

"**I am doing my duty as the Goddess of Life and Atonement. I am delving into your soul memory, where I shall witness everything of your life and judge you accordingly." **Eveline said this in a disgusting tone as she witnessed every nook and cranny of his life, from beginning to end.

She witnessed his sad childhood, where he truly learned to hate Eveline and her followers. It was they who forced themselves upon himself and his younger sister. It was her fault for forcing him to commit his first murder and become entranced in the arts of Blood magic. Of course, he kept that from his mother; saying the priests had somehow mysteriously burst like bloated pimples.

From there, his life began at an early age of taking his frustrations out on the weak and prosperous, where he stole their life energy in order to become powerful.

"**You truly are a disgusting person. If you had come to seek my blessing, I would have granted it. But now, after all, that you've done, I think a better punishment than death shall benefit one such as yourself. I did the same for Sikal, although he should know that a god, like myself, isn't limited to time. Such is the fate of you who believe they are more than what is created and expected of them." **

She tugged at his very soul and he felt something very important to him be removed.

"**I will be taking away your revolting ability to use blood magic! I will not tolerate heresy within my view nor allow my subjects, even if they're unfaithful to use it! No longer will you hinder others with your lust for power!" **She tore away the very fabric of his soul as he felt the very branch that kept him going be removed from his own being.

Rage riled up within him.

"You fool! You bloody bitch! How dare you! You will not-" He was silenced as invisible hands held onto his mouth.

"**Be thankful, Rhys Asdora. I am saving you the trouble! Think of this as divine punishment, and maybe you will atone for these sins by worshipping me in another life. That is what I will grant you! Change your ways. Go! Leave my sight you disgusting creature who shall change his ways, whether he likes it or not!" **

**Rhys slowly sank into the water as his vision blurred, he caught a glimpse of that damnable wench's eyes widening in surprise and anger.**

**For she had forgotten to wipe his memory, thus leaving it intact. And she may only interfere if she had more followers within that world to grant her possession of another person in that world. Only time will allow her to steal away memories that may be useful to him. **

* * *

"There we are, easy there, Ame." Said a male voice with a slight assuring tone. "You're doing wonderful. Just stay strong."

"He's almost out, Ms. Violet. Just keep pushing!" Shouted another man.

In truth, Rhys was actually being reborn, quite literally! To him, this was like a second chance at life. Although that chance is ruined by Eveline, who took away the one thing precious to him. He was furious, and that someday, he'd enact vengeance and do something considered impossible in his world: Killing a deity.

"There you are! A healthy baby boy! What do you want to name him?" Asked the doctor who helped deliver Rhys.

His new mother, Ame Violet looked up to what he presumed to be his new father. This 'Ame' had braided hair that went down to her waist and was purple in color. Her eyes were the same hue. Her lithe frame showed that she wasn't much of a fighter, but more of a worker for paperwork of some sort. His father, on the other hand, was more lean and muscular. He had a black goatee and cardinal red eyes.

"Cornell, what should we name him?"

The father, Cornell smiled humbly and proudly at his new son and said, "Well, he has your beautiful face, but the boy sure does have strong eyes like mine, though they're a little light aren't they?."

"How about," he rubbed the goatee on his chin, " Cerys! Like Cerise?" Cornell smiled at his wife who returned the gesture.

"That sounds wonderful, dear!" Ame asked to hold Magnus in her hands, "Don't you worry, we'll protect you and when the time comes, you'll protect someone else." She nestled her nose to his, it felt utterly revolting. All he could do was reel back in disgust within his conscience.

"Welcome to Remnant little guy!" Cornell chuckled and Rhys' vision faded as he went to sleep.

* * *

Were he able to, he'd outright murder his 'parents' for pampering him as much more than ever before than his previous one. That memory alone made him furious.

Fast forward to his early childhood and he'd later find out that he truly couldn't conjure up his magic anymore. Of course, his home was in the middle of a city called Vale, one of the four major kingdoms of this world called Remnant. Completely different from Iodos as obviously seen. There were no dwarves, elves, or beastmen to be seen. That's somewhat not true… There's the Faunus that go about the place, but they don't have the same savagery as his beastmen had.

Whatever world that damnable bitch Eveline sent him to, it had its quirks and cons. For one, magic isn't commonplace at all here. It's either a fairytale or pure fiction. But, everyone is born with a 'semblance' as people call it here. His father's was the ability to use this invisible shield called 'aura' to reflect any projectile back to his opponent. It's the only downside is that it exhausts him as it is a sustained type of defense. Much like maintaining a magic barrier to defend against fireballs and bullets

.

This man that he cannot call father told him that he'd develop a semblance one day, and he may become a huntsman like him, to fight off the Grimm and protect people.

"What a load of nonsense," Rhys… No. Cerys thought. It was only after a while did he get a hold of this world's education system. His mother hoped he'd never risk his life as a combatant and wished to send him to an ordinary school when he reached twelve. However, his father insisted on sending him onto Signal Academy, where he'd train to become a Huntsman, so he may be able to defend himself and his future wife and children. They agreed to disagree and Cerys had no choice but to join this strange academy filled with a bunch of nobodies.

Almost nobody.

* * *

The day began as orientation was coming to a close within this vast green and small academy of at least two hundred or so students. It was here where he was first introduced to academy clothing and how it was mandatory to do so. He already loathed wearing a suit five days a week.

It was also where he ate lunch and met an unlikely person. Someone who tried not to appear clingy and wishing to hide their desire to become friends, maybe even more.

"Umm, hi…" This girl had a cape with her outfit and blackened hair with outstanding eyes that shone a strange silver. The tips of her hair were red and her skin was quite pale for a person, but then again, another girl, blonde shared the same paleness.

_Wasn't this the one who bumbled her way into the academy upon first entry? _

"You must be Ruby, right?" Cerys asked as he poked his mashed potatoes with gravy poured onto it.

The girl nodded her head meekly.

"Pray to tell as to why you've chosen this spot to dine?" He inquired as there was literally nobody else sitting at a table near the far corner of their cafeteria. It can be labeled as the outcast table so to speak.

"Well… I uh… have no friends here beside my sister, and she told me to make new friends. You seem a little lonely too…" Her eyes looked downward and took small glances at his face.

Cerys chuckled. For the first time in thirty-eight years, he actually chuckled at something so menial as this.

"Sorry." He wiped a tear of joy from his eyes, "I just got reminded of something silly. But, I suppose you can become my aid of sorts in this loathing heap of fools and bigots. My name is Cerys Cardinale, and you've already introduced yourself, so there's no need."

He extended his hand towards her, in which she slowly reached out. Her smile was slowly growing bigger as she fist-pumped in the air after achieving her first goal. Making a new friend besides Yang.

_This is going to be so awesome! We'll be the best of friends!_

"Oh! By the way, what's your weapon!?" She asked in a fast, speedy-like manner that spooked him just a bit.

Cerys sighed, "You're strange…"

**End: My first chapter! I hope you liked it! See you all soon! :3**


End file.
